IJA
by Kookie134
Summary: Sesshomaru is sent by Kagome's father to stop her wedding with Hojo Inuyasha Sango Rin and Miroku join the two in their attempts to keep Kagome from Hojo will the 2 see eachother as more than what they think? Pairings: RinInuyasha SangoMiroku SesshomaruKa
1. Taken as a Hostage

**New story**

Kagome sighed in the limozine escorting her to the church where her wedding dress was she felt butterflies in her stomach she was finally going to marry Hojo the man of her dreams but she felt something bad was going to happen and it could be told from her bleached blue eyes. She was currently wearing a baggy pair of black dickies for men and a tight black shirt that could show a portion of her stomach at the bottom only a little though that was covered by an unzipped black Alaska Frontire jacket and a white beanie coverind her let down black slick hair that reached her waist her hands were covered by white gloves

She started nibbling on her bottom lip nervously as they kept going and coming to short halts towards the church.

" Inuyasha!" Kouga's menacing voice screamed over the phone.

" What?!" Inuyasha hissed through the mouth piece.

" Tell Sesshomaru to jump now the limozine is right underneath you." Kouga comanded.

" Roger." Inuyasha said.

" Who the hell is ROGER!?" Kouga screamed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes closing the phone.

" Jump!" He called to the back where Sesshomaru was waiting to jump off at the end of the door from the noisey helicopter.

" Roger" Sesshomaru called back and was gone.

" Who _is_ Roger?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Sesshomaru fell on the curve gracefully right next to the stopped car and jerked open the locked door of the back where Kagome was sitting

She jumped up and hit her head on the roof of the car.

" Ouch Ouch Ouch" She hissed rubbing her abused head.

" Come with me" Sesshomaru said steam coming out of his mouth because of the coldness.

" don't touch her!" The driver shouted

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand a shot rang through the hollow car the bullet right next to Kagome's hand.

She looked up fearfully at the chaffuer holding a gun in his hand pointing it at the man holding her hand.

" Let's GO!" He yelled pulling her out completly.

She held her weight back wich wasn't much help since she was very light when she found out it wasn't helping much she puncehd him in the stomach hard.

" ouch ouch ouch" She hissed once again covering her bruised hand

" You wont get anywhere with that kind of punch" He smirked.

BANG! another shot bearly missing Kagome went.

She loooked at the chaffuer who was out of the car now holding his gun up in a police position.

The light changed green but everything stood still witneses looked at the showdown.

" Get back in the car Ms. Ki" The chaffuer commanded.

Kagome's form retreated feeling strangely comtorable behind the man who had so rudely yanked her out of the limozine escorting her to her future.

He took out a gun also.

BANG!

He pulled the trigger fog started to fill the sunny street making it extremly hard to see one's self.

" Don't scream don't yell don't do anything to piss me off" The man's voice whispered into her ear shivers of plesure ran up and down her spine wildly.

HOld on she was getting kidnapped from her wedding and she got plesure out of it?! nothing was making sense maybe Hojo had sent this guy to come and pick her up away from the chaffure who almost killed her she smiled at her conclusion but something told her YA RIGHT!

Her body was lifted off the floor she didn't fight but cooparate .

They where in a helicopter she could tell she was on the man's back as he climbed a rope ladder she looked down uh-oh bad choice her vision started to become blurry and her grip on the man's shoulders loosened her eyelids begun to drop.

" If you don't hang on i'll let you fall" the deep voice brought her back she burried her head into his back to keep herself from looking down.

she was let down first into the noisey machine and then the man hoped in with her.

He gave her something that represented headphones.

She then remembered when she saw a movie when a guy was on a helicopter he used it to communicate.

It wasn't that she was stupid or anything but she hated heights and never been on an airplane or anything.

She looked up to the man her mouth was open in awe when she saw the silver hair fall out of underneath the hat he was wearing and golden eyes from behind the black glasses.

She looked away and was suddenly feeling very cold and shivered slightly then felt light weight being put around her shoulders and become warmer she looked up her eyes shining lightly at the handsome man.

He had a very built chest and oh such sexy abs too bad she could only see it because of the tight black shirt he was wearing she smiled he smiled back slightly.

" Kagome" She said extending a hand.

" I know" He replied sitting down

She took her hand back " well what's your name?" She asked

" Sesshomaru" He said shivering slightly.

Kagome noticed this and shook off the left part of her coat putting it around him zipping the jacket up practicly glueing them together.

" what are you doing?" He asked slightly bleshing when he felt the close contact of their chests

" You seemed cold" She said.

" You're weird" He said

She smiled " Better than being normal".

" Why didn't you scream when I took you?" He asked after a long pause of silence.

" You mean Hojo didn't send you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" We were trying to stop the wedding" Sesshomaru clearified.

" HUH? Then who are you from and why are you trying to stop the wedding?" she asked.

" I'm from Squad 13 of I.J.A we were trying to stop the wedding under your fathers direct demand why we don't know we just do as he's told" He said.

" I.J.A ...hold on that's Intellegent Junior Agents my father doesn't own it Hojo's trying to get rid of that with his commanding officers " She said accusingly.

" Hojo works for the goverment WE go on what we think is right but what Hojo really wants from you is the money you will inheret once your father dies wich is why Hojo is trying to get rid of I.J.A"

" My Father works around the world as a photographer" she aimed back.

" Then how do you get all the things you have like your jaguar?" He asked back they were at extremly close range by fighting they stopped when the helicopter noise ended aburptly.

They glared at eachother turning away getting up and unzipping the jacket that held them together Sesshomaru put it over his shoulders again .

**How was it for the first chappie!? review please!**


	2. memories

**Sorry for the long wait I didn't know what to write or anything plus my computer was all screwed up anyways here's the new chappie!**

**88888888888888888888888888888**

_**I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head **_

Kagome got goosbumps on her arms as she walked towards the black hallway of discoveries her eyes fell how come her father never told her of this? Or was it all a lie to get her to not marry the man she loved or did she?

'_This is just marrige worry'_ She told herself that's what her wedding planner had told her.

" Hey what's wrong?" Sesshomaru whispered looking down at the young vixen.

" Do you want to know?" She asked looking up at him and for the first time that day he finally saw what a beautiful woman she was.

_**How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget.. you don't expect and easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect to bitter folks  
And while your outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what your staring at is me **_

She had christaline blue eyes that shined with every emotion that was running through her head .Her endless black waves of hair were let down and it reached her waist. Her hourglass body was visiable through the white silk wedding dress she was wearing it showed her lucious breasts and firm butt she wore white boots the same color of the dress and she had.she had a small cute nose and pouty soft looking lips.He wasn't going to ever deny he was attracted to her.

" I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" he replied.

" Well where do I start!?" She yelled everyone who was walking stopped and their heads turned to her as she stomped her boot down on the floor " It's MY wedding day I've gotten taken away from the man I love and now some creep is trying to lie to me about my father being some kind of agencies boss that my fiance is trying to eliminate ! And now I'm getting confused on the fact of do I really love the danm bastard or is it out of pity!" She yelled.

Many backed away afraid of women as it was already since most of them had wives.

" I heard women got like that on pms" One man in black whispered.

_**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head **_

Kagome unfortuanlly heard this and turned around to his she lifted up her skirt and there was a knife strapped on to her leg she grabbed it and threw it at the man who was pushed out of the way by another.

" WHAT WAS THAT!?" She yelled angrily.

" umm nothing mam' " he said bowing in respect, afraid for his life.

" What the hell is going on out here?" an irratated voice said from the hallway door.

**_How much is real? So much to question  
And never dare make up the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember its just different from what you've seen _**

Everyone turned around .

" Sango?" Kagome asked surprised seeing her best friend and the maid of honor standing there against the door next to a tall handsome lean man.

" Kagome you made it!" Sango exclaimed happily running over to her friend.

" What's going on?" Kagome asked her.

Sango sighed." Hojo is trying to get rid of your father and the agency I.J.A so Izuza ,your dad , decided you couldn't marry him and he sent Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Kouga to stop you because I told him you didn't love him anyways" sango said as if it was the simplest thing ever.

" WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

" Well Kagome honestly do you love him?" Sango asked.

kagome pouted " No"

" So I had a right to protect you" Sango said she was like an older sister for Kagome." now come on you need to meet your dad" she said hugging the younger girl.

**_I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head _**

Kagome nodded she looked up to Sesshomaru who was besides her he was looking away though his eyes were strangely far and cold.

He began to walk away.

Inuaysha and Kouga sighed following him into the building the man who was with sango at first walked behind them also dissapointed.

The mern in black walked in after them.

Kagome had kept her eyes on the back of Sesshomaru's head wondering if she had done something wrong. Something tugged her to him she was overly attracted to him.

_**And its the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And its the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you.. yeah  
**_

He was handsome and had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen but it wasn't only his looks he put on a good fight and she somehow felt she knew him .

She picked up her pace pushing a surprised Inuyasha Kouga and Miroku out the way she hooked her hand unto Sesshomaru's keeping on a determined face not looking up at him afraid of what he would think of her for some reason.

He looked down at her astonished no woman had ever dared touch him without his permission except well of course his mother he closed his hand over her small one looking back up.

Kagome smiled .

_**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head**_

" See I told you she didn't forget all about him" Sango whispered to her partners.

" no you just said she dreamt of a man that looked like him" Inuyasha said.

" He speaks the truth" Miroku said nodding.

" Well she still remembered the way he looked!" Sango said frustrated.

" She has a point." Kouga said.

The 4 shut up and smiled up at the 2.

The room was nothing Kagome expected there was a desk and on it was a picture frame of her and her father next to it were all the squads Sango was with Miroku Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Kouga but every other group had 6 people on it the carpet looked soft and fluffy there was a coffee cup on the desk and every other picture around was pictures of her mother Sango herself Sesshomaru's whole family as far as she could see.

" Kagome." The man with black shoulder lenght hair blue eyes and broad body said smiling from behind the desk.

" Daddy" She whispered admiringly.

" well you have grown up to be a fine young women I bet you knock the guys right off their feet." He said.

She smiled her eyes filling with tear it had been 8 years since she had seen her father and she really had missed him alot but she seemed to only remember a couple of things about him wich drove her insane.

_**And its the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you.. yeah  
And its the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you...  
**_

" Miroku do you have the memory shock?" Izuza asked.

" Yes I do" Miroku said smiling brightly.

" What's.." Before Kagome could utter another word she felt something hit her head lightly things started coming together puzzels and questions in her life answered and complete she fianlly felt secure and sure she looked around her hand still in Sesshomaru's who was looking down at her slightly sad.

She took her hand away from his

" She remembers." Sango whispered hugging Kagome once again.

" Sango I don't want to remember!" Kagome whispered slow tears going down her eyes.

" Wh-what?" Sango asked.

" No Sango there's too much pain please don't make me remember." Kagome whimpered crying.

" Kagome it's me Inuyasha now you remember me" Inuyasha said hugging her.

" No Inuyasha please tell them to take it away again I changed my mind I don't want to know anything anymore I don't!" she said.

" Kag's calm down you'll get used to living with it " Miroku said grabbing her hand.

" Miroku why ! why?" She asked.

" We needed to ,remember, you were the only one who knew the code for eternal life and Naraku that evil man was trying to take it away from you" He said.

" I double crossed everyone though" Kagome said.

" No you didn't it was your job to live a new life with Sango and us away" Kouga said stroking her face.

" are you sure?" She asked.

" Yes it was Kagome don't regret anything you enjoyed." Sango said.

" But I fell in love with an asswhole" She cried falling to the ground "..again"

" Kagome you never fell in love with another asswhole you only fell in love with his words plus there's no bigger asswhole then Sesshomaru" Inuaysha smirked.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother.

Izuza laughed.

" Well Kagome how would you like recomitioning for I.J.A?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at her father smiling she wiped away the tears and stood up straight " Yes sir" She saluted.

"Welcome back Black Rose" He said.

" Come on kagome you have to share an apartment with Sesshomaru because I got stuck with Miroku and Inuyasha and Kouga have to live together" Sango said dragging kagome out of the room out where a whole bunch of lazy bums were.

" KAGOME!" They all yelled.

" Hey guys" Kagome smiled as Sango kept on dragging her until they were out of the building the boys right behind them .

" Can we take the motorcycles?" Kagome asked.

" Ok but i'm not going to go with you" Sango said hoping unto the pink and black harley.

" Or me" Inuyasha said jumping on his red one.

" I want to start a life with my dear Sango before I die" Miroku said getting on the purple and black one.

" I would love to take you but I'm not allowed to touch you in any perverted way" He said reminding her of the curse she put on him.

" Oh yeah sorry" She laughed nervously.

Kouga huffed and got on his blue one.

" I know Miroku you can ride with Sesshomaru!" Kagome said .

" You're in a wedding dress someone has to ride you" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smirked she tore off the bottom part of the dress and out came a black and white plaided pleated skirt.that went to mid thigh she slipped out of the top and was in a lacy black bra the boys blushed and turned away she tucked a white shirt out of her skirt and put it on it had a black cat hiding a huge knife behind it's back.

" Dare I ask why you have that under there." Sango asked the boys all turned around again and checked her out.

" I don't really know" Kagome answered.

" you can drive me anytime anywhere" Inuyasha said drooling.

" oh but I want you to ride with Sesshomaru since you two are so close" she said seductively.

Sesshomaru growled as she got closer to him and put her small hands on Inuyasha's chest.

Everyone turned wide eyed to him.

He grabbed Kagome and placed her on his motorcycle then got behind her his hands covered her small ones and grabbed a grip on them he let one go and turned on the machine before twisting it back and kicking off the parking state leaving.

The others as a fast reaction followed immediatly afterwords they ran a million streetlights before turning into a backroad were there was a fence.

Kagome screamed trying to stop the veichle.

" I promise I wont hurt you" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes his lips rested on the crook of her neck

" Cause then I would hurt myself too" He kissed the spot.

Kagome's breathing stopped she looked at the wall Sesshomaru's hold on her tightened into a protective way .

She blinked and they weren't in the hood they were just in instead this one had dome shaped homes and there were shooting ranges where people were praticing there were soccer fields batting cages and the grass was greener the sun was shinning.and kids were even there she realized where they were it was the home for I.J.A agents and training grounds they stopped infront of a house and he got off helping her down.

" Welcome home Kagome" Inuyasha said

**8888888888888888888888888**

**Yeah that chapter seemed short for some reason anywayz review!**


	3. Secrets spilled oO WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not by nyway own Inuyasha however I own this plot anything else besides that and I.J.A is all Rumiko Takhashi's!**

**sorry my readers I havne't updated in a while but that's because I had too much things on my mind and I was too danm lazy to do anything! so Enjoy!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sweat poured down Kagome's face this was harder than it had looked she didn't know how far she had deepened herself into trouble this time.She bit her lip and looked around the corner there were guards everywhere.

She knew they were going to get her someway or another.

" Hey you shouldn't drop your guard" Sesshomaru's cool voice came from behind her.

She turned to glare at him " I know get down" She hissed pushing him in time a bullet came flying missing her face by inches.

Sesshomaru did a backflip and kicked the guns out of the guys' hand then knocked them unconcious.

Kagome looked back and noticed that the other guards had noticed the commotion and were on their way to meet them. She clicked her tounge and brought out her machine gun loading it up then jumping out of her hiding place before shooting at the man not leaving one of them standing.

Sesshomaru's eyes showed that he was surprised but if she was not Kagome and couldn't read his emotions she would have thought that he was bored out of his mind.

He walked over to the door she was about to enter before the men showed up and caused trouble. Slowly and cautiously he opened the door bullets came flying out towards her .

She quickly jumped and landed next to Sesshomaru." You knew that was going to happen didn't you!" She screamed before knocking him away so he didn't get shot.

" Not really" Sesshomaru said taking out his own gun and shooting only a couple of bullets which knocked all the men down.

She walked into the room cautiously and looked around her eyes caught the body of a man laying down in a pool of blood in the far corner of the room.

" You killed Tung too" She said walking over and flipping the guy over searching his pockets until she came upon the chip that they were after she grabbed it and put it in her vest pocket and went back to Sesshomaru who was covering his nose in order to keep the stench of blood from entering his nostrils." Hey Sessh thanks you saved my butt back there but why aren't you in your position?"

" Kagome remember that little talk we had about MY position?" he asked.

She shook her head walking besides him down the bloody hall alongside him.

" Well my position is to protect anyone who comes into harms way. So when I called you and you didn't respond I came out." He said.

" Oh" She said registring the information that had been given to her.

She looked up at him. It had been 4 months since she had come back and Sesshomaru always had been there with her when she needed him yet, she was scared because she was sure she was falling back in love with him and she certainly didn't want that to happen again after all she had been dating another man, a man she felt certain was right for her and he was also with another woman who he was engaged to.

He sighed. He was furious yet he wouldn't show it not even in his eyes because he knew for a fact that if he did Kagome would immediatly know there was something wrong with him and bug him until he finally exploded and told her EVERYTHING! From the fact that he loved her more than anything in the world and would give his life for her even marry her so they could be together forever and that he was angry that she didn't love him back and that she was seeing another man so he had to find another woman that he didn't even as so much appreciate and marry her pretending that he was Kagome when they were entangled in an embrace or anything that can be identified as passionate.

They reached the double doors in seconds and left the scene heading into their meeting place after Sesshomaru had given the order that they were finished.

**0202020202020202020**

" Why does he have to be so quiet!?" kagome yelled in frustration.

Sango, Kanna, Ayame and Rin bit their lip.

They were currently in Ayame's and Rin's house having a girl get together night and they were all letting out fumes about their crushes/boyfriends.

Kagome never really talked about her real boyfriend, Jeredia, only about Sesshomaru and how much she hated the bitch of a fiance he had.

" You know what he asked me yesterday!?" Kagome asked looking around the group of girls.

The other girls shook their heads.

She paused a second before saying in a low menacing voice " He asked me if she could come with us and hang out!"

Rin's jaw dropped " WHAT?! He knows I don't like her why would he even ask you something like that?"

" He knows none of us like her" Ayame corrected.

Kanna spoke up " You guys she's my sister..." everyone looked at her " I hate her more than any if you guys do."

The girls laughed.

Sango meanwhile was thinking of a plan to do something fun tonight then it popped into ther mind.

" Hey you guys let's go spy on the boys." She suddenly said.

" That was so off subject" Ayame said giving her attention to sango.

" Hey it's a plan they're over Bankotsu's house so they're just next door." Kagome said jumping off of Rin's bed and into her closet where she got the minor spy stufflike a telescope a camera and a transmitter that allowed you to hear everything that was going on as soon as you got it close to hearing range.

She laid out the stuff on the bed and grabbed only the telescope looking over to the top floor window wich was wide open as the boys talked She smirked.

" I'll go put the transmitter on the window!" Ayame jumped up grabbing the listening part of the communication device and leaving the room.

Rin Sango Kanna and Kagome looked down as Ayame jumped the fence that boarded her house from Bankotsu's she jumped unto the ladder and climbed up with ease she put the transmitter on the window latch.

Sango reached for the speaker that connected to it and plugged it into the computer so all of them could hear what was going on.

Ayame was back into the room in a flash and she sat down with them on the bed.

Kagome and Rin had pulled Rin's computer desk next to the bed so they could see from the bed and Sango plugged in the camera and put it on the window getting a perfect view of what was going on over at the guys side.

She sat down and watched with the other girls.

" ...good in bed?" Kouga's voice sounded through the device.

Inuyasha nodded. Rin's face went beet red and the other girls immedeatly knew what they were talking about.

" Ooh Rin you're going to have to fill us in later." Kagome said smirking.

Rin's face went even more red.

" So Sessh what's the deal with Kagura?" Bankotsu asked.

" I don't really wanna marry her" Sesshomau said he was laying on Bankotu's bed with nothing on but a pair of boxers like the other guys in the room except he was the only one on the bed.

" So then why are you engaged to her?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged " All I know is that Kagome is making me go crazy"

The girls perked up to this and set all their focus on the screen.

" Ooh still trouble in paradise?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru nodded " Everytime I'm with Kagura I picture her instead. She's so fucking addicting I can't even stand near her and not want to kiss the living hell out of her. Oh God and what I hate the most is when she teases."

Kagome's jaw dropped she liked the information that played music to her ears but HE of all people was talking about teasing?!

" Don't we all? The other day Sango was so teasing me I know it." Miroku said.

Sango smirked and she nodded to accept the accuse.

" How?" Kouga asked.

" Well we were in the living room watching a movie and she kept on pressing her breasts against me and her fingers kept on giving light strokes on my dick then when I was about to jump into the shower she got there before me and dropped her towel on 'accident'" He said quoting accident.

" Wow you go girl" Ayame said lightly nudging Sango.

" How did Gome tease you?" Inuyasha asked getting back to sesshomaru's subject.

" Well" Sesshomaru paused then continued." Before she left on a date with Jeredia she was walking around the house in her freaking bathing suit and everytime she would talk to me she would tip over and I could see her breast line of she would bend over to pick up somehing so her bottoms tightened showing tthe perfect roundness of her ass." He took in a deep breath his eyes becoming glazed as he countinued.

" They're all getting hard-ons from imageaning!" Sango accused.

Kagome's mouth was still hanging low Rin and Sango put it up for her they didn't want her to choke on flies.

" Man I remember this one time Ayame did that shit to me " Kouga chuckled " Let's just say that she was no longer a virgin afterwards."

" Wow see I knew you were that way!" Rin accused.

" Whoever doesn't know that Ayame was that way just don't know her." Sango said.

" So anything else going on between you and Ayame besides sex?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kouga nodded " Yeah I'm taking her this weekend to meet my folks ya'll wanna come?" He asked.

" Hells ya and the girls are definetly going to come if Ayame goes" Inuyasha said.

" Why do they stick so close together? It's like if something happens they all know in a second after it happened!?" Miroku asked frustrated.

The other boys shrugged

" So are you going to propose to her?" Bankotsu and Sesshomaru asked.

" Duh! There's this really cool place up in our mountain side that I'm going to porpose to her on. My dad proposed to my mom there."

" We're going to the mountains?!" Miroku asked.

" Yeah that's where my pop's and mom live." Kouga said like if he was stupid.

" We're hella going snowboarding." Bankotsu spoke up.

" Which brings us back to you." Sesshomaru said " What about you and Kana?"

Bankotsu gulped " Umm well ya see it's kinda difficult being with her."

Kanna raised an eyebrow and the other girls giggled.

" Why is it difficult?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Well..." Bankotsu bit his lip. " Sometimes it seems like she has better sex than me."

The girls roared with laughter after that including a very surprised Kanna.

" She seems to have better...sex...than...you?" Miroku asked straining himself not to get on the floor and start laughing until he peed himself.

" Yes! She's so freaking DOMINANTE!(sp?)" Bankotsu yelled.

That was all it took to have the boys rolling on the floor to the same manner that the girls were.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He bellowed over the laughter.

" Aww my poor baby." Kanna said before starting to crack up again.

Bankotsu turned his head and looked at the window planing to glare at it with hopes that it would shatter and send the glass pieces into his 'friends' throats when he noticed the black thing on the window sill and the camera coming from Rin's room his jaw dropped.

" You guys the girls were listening to our conversation." Bankotsu said glad when he heard the guys take him seriously and stop laughing when they saw what he saw.

The girls gulped and began to put stuff back in order at an inhuman speed.

Ayame looked at the window and saw the guys were gone they were on their way.

She jumped out of the window and climbed back to the windowsill to take the transmitter away when Kouga's hand jumped out and grabbed her hand pulling into the room.

" OH NO THEY GOT AYAME!" Rin yelled pointing at the dangling feet of Ayame who was trying to get out of Kouga's grasp slipping the speaker into a bush.

" We have to go and save her." Kanna said getting up with a determined look on her face she walked with a determined look on her face.

" Let's go!" The other girls decided heading into battle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I don't know if you like it because I'm not a freaking mind reader so you have to tell me deal?! Anyways thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter and I'm sorry I took so long but I'm lazy and it's internationally known, now I'm going to update my other stories! I LOVE YA!**

**COOKIES!**


End file.
